


Happy Birthday, Huckleberry

by danganronpaphobe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, McHanzo Week, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: Hanzo wakes up on his birthday, with a odd new smell going through his house, one he never smelled before.





	Happy Birthday, Huckleberry

**Author's Note:**

> McHanzo Week day 6! Theme was: Domestic Life.

It was Hanzo’s birthday and the whole week was a rush for both Mccree and Genji to decide what to do for him. Hanzo was an odd character, he liked sophisticated things. But sometimes, he didn’t. That made Jesse’s head get dizzy and confused. Hanzo changed opinions like the seasons. It was confusing, but also charming. Jesse loved how confused Hanzo could make him. Always building up walls around himself, and then slowly learning how to let them down so Jesse could know him better.

Genji had suggested Jesse to make a surprise party. But Jesse told him he was better with those, even more when he had Hana’s help with them. Jesse was more of a simple man himself. He didn’t want too much glamour into the things he made. They had to be simple, yet special, because he was doing them with love. And with this in mind, he decided to show Hanzo a side of him he never showed. He was a great cook, one of his mom’s was the best cook he ever saw and he learned a lot with her. He never showed Hanzo such abilities mainly because usually he woke up past lunch time, every single day. 

But not today, as soon as the first rays of light hit his face on the bedroom, he turned to Hanzo, smiling at how cute he looked while sleeping (even while he drowned against the pillow), getting a little of his hair out of his face, then jumped off bed and followed his usual morning routine. After that, he went to kitchen, trying to make the less sound he could during the three or four hours he spent cooking and baking.

 

Hanzo woke up, blinking slowly. Usually he would get up earlier, but Jesse and him were awake until 3 am the other night, marathoning old west movies (by Jesse’s wish) and making out. Mostly making out. Hanzo got up slowly, stretching and yawning. He was about to make his usual morning routine, but then he could faintly smell something from the kitchen. He heard the sound of pans clanking against each other and Jesse shouting and ‘ouch!’ when he dropped something that sounded like metal against some other thing, Hanzo hoped it wasn’t the floor. He also widened his eyes at the fact his boyfriend was up so early. And in a saturday too!

He rushed to the kitchen, hoping Jesse was ok. “Jesse what was- Oh.” He widened his eyes at the view. Two cakes were on the table, there was juice, bacon (something Mccree made Hanzo get addicted to, since he was never very used to eating such thing), coffee and there were cookies too, that looked really hot and those were the things Jesse threw on the table, probably because he burned himself. “What… is this about? Do we have visits?”

Jesse looked surprised to see him for a moment and then chuckled, getting the mittens out of his hands and going towards Hanzo to cup his face softly. “No, huckleberry, it’s ya birthday, remember? Ah can’t believe Hanzo Shimada forgot his own birthday!”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, “No, I did not but… I… I do not know how to react.”

Jesse smiled and kissed him softly, caressing his face. Hanzo smiled through the kiss and took hold of his shoulders and Jesse put both arms around his waist. They stayed like that, just kissing for a few moments before they parted to take some air. Hanzo was blushing madly and the cowboy madly appreciated that vision, he was so cute, even more when he was looking away, staring at the food, just so he wouldn’t look at Jesse. Or maybe he was just really hungry.

Hanzo sighed, “Thank you. I love you,” he kissed the point of his nose and sat down, a little overwhelmed to see so much food. “I had never imagined you could cook so much, gunslinger.”

“Heh,” Jesse sat down, leaning against the chair, “Ah have my tricks too, huckleberry. Ah know ya love some good ol’ american food.”

Hanzo laughed as he took a piece of cake, “It is…” he ate a piece, he took a few moments to nod and analyze the taste while Jesse waited for his answer anxiously, “It is amazing. I cannot find proper words to thank you enough, love.”

Jesse sighed happily, “Seeing ya smiling makes me happy enough.”

“Where did you learn to do all this? Please, do not tell me you worked yourself up to learn about culinary only because of me,” Hanzo snorts, “I am not worth it, if it was the case.”

“Don’t ya say ya aren’t worth it, darlin’. But nah, Ah learned that with mum! She was a really good cook! When she cooked, Ah always sat on the ground next to her, watching. And just by watching, Ah learned her recipes,” Jesse smiled. “Just like Ah did with mom too, when she was out to hunt, Ah was with her. And Ah learned how to work with a gun ‘cause of her.”

Hanzo nodded and hummed, smiling, “You had two amazing women as your parents, Jesse. I really wish I could have met them,” he smiled, as he filled a cup with some juice. “And I believe Genji has a party for me, am I right?”

“What? How do ya know?”

Hanzo chuckled, “I actually listened to the both of you talking. You didn’t mention this though so I am truly surprised, I never expected this. But I did expect my brother would be the one to throw a party, even though he knows I am… Not the most party animal person in the world.”

Jesse laughed, “It will be only family, ya know, the gang. You’ll be fine, darlin’!” He exclaimed then looked out of the window, “What about we go walk a little bit?”

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow. “You are really full of surprises. You usually don’t enjoy going out for walks, not so early like this,” he smiles, “Of course. But first, we have to finish this giant breakfast. You should really help me out with it. It is my birthday, but I guess you can have some.”

Jesse chuckled, “Ya don’t have to ask me two times, huckleberry.”


End file.
